


[Podfic] The Enemy of My Enemy | written by Nary

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Canon Alberic's Scrap-book - M. R. James, Casting the Runes - M. R. James
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "It was supposed to be over," Harrington said, clinging to any faint hope he could muster. "Karswell is dead, the curse returned to him..."
Relationships: Edward Dunning/Henry Harrington
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] The Enemy of My Enemy | written by Nary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The enemy of my enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989939) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



> Recorded for the Week #3 Adventure challenge for VoiceTeam 2020: First podfic in a fandom. Thanks to Nary for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/s0k3qokywufcrq4/The_Enemy_of_My_Enemy.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 10MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:15:00 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
